By Chance Or Whim
by nothing-rhymes-with-ianto
Summary: Jennifer thinks about her journey accepting Justin and Brian, and gets a bit of a surprise.


**So the idea for this came to me while I was raking mowed grass off the lawn and listening to End Of The Family Line by Morrissey. Um, yeah. That's about it. This was really quickly written, so all crappy sentences and typos are mine.**

* * *

Jennifer Taylor knew that early on, she'd realized her son was gay. She hadn't admitted it to herself and hadn't wanted to mention it, but she knew. She knew because when he was four, he found a pair of her dark blue high heels on the floor of her bedroom after a party and slipped them on, clomping around the house, the walls echoing with his delighted giggles. She knew because when he was nine, he wasn't drawing dogs or cars or fires or army men, he was doodling flowing humanoid forms that were sleek and graceful and strangely masculine, he was sketching girls with long flowing hair and tumbling, windblown skirts, he was drawing almost-realistic depictions of flowers and butterflies and cats.

When Justin reached high school and came out to her, told her that he was in love with 'this Brian Kinney,' she was more worried for him than surprised. Because she'd known it for a while now, known and finally admitted it to herself that her son was gay. But she soon realized that love is love, and it didn't matter whether Justin fucked guys or girls, he was her son and she'd always love him. Of course, Craig had different ideas.

Jennifer warmed to her son pretty quickly, but it took a tragedy and her inability to help her son for her to warm up to Brian. After, though, she thought of him as a good friend, and she knew how strong his love for her son was, even if he wouldn't say it. She was even sad for him when Justin left for that musician, Ethan. By the time Justin left to go to New York, she and Brian were good friends, and she thought of him as a son-in-law. She loved her son, gay or not.

Though she adored Justin, sometimes when she had had too much to drink, or was feeling contemplative, she wondered what it would have been like for Justin to have been straight. She'd wonder what kind of woman he might bring home, what the wedding would be like, what her grandchildren would be like. That's something that disappointed her when he first came out, she had realized that she would probably never get to be a grandma, at least, he wouldn't give her any kids. It was part of what had pissed of Craig, as well; the thought of having no family line branching from the son angered him.

After Justin left for New York, Jennifer and Brian began to spend a lot of time together. At first, they'd have dinner dates every so often, to discuss Justin and trade information, making sure he was okay and didn't need any help. After a while, though, Brian was spending time at Jennifer's home, hanging out with her and Molly, helping her with homework and teaching her things about clothes and style and taste that made Jennifer role her eyes and smile fondly.

After a few years, Brian added a new branch of Kinnetic in New York, bought a big new loft and spent half his time there with Justin, and the other half in Pittsburgh, working with Cynthia and Ted, still personally seeing to each client. Jennifer and Molly both missed him, but he came to dinner at their house at least once while he was in the Pitts. Molly loved him, because she could talk to him about celebrities and fashion and other things that she couldn't talk to her or Craig about.

Molly was a junior in high school when she started going out a lot, coming home late. Jennifer sighed, she'd been through this already and knew how to deal with it. After a couple of times, she sat Molly down at the kitchen table and sat in front of her.

"Molly," she said, "I know your going to be going out and experimenting a lot in the next few years. I'm not going to keep from that, I know it didn't work with your brother and it's not going to work with you. I will enforce a curfew. Three AM." Molly nodded. Jennifer pulled a stack of condoms from her purse and placed them on the table between them. "But, Molly, I want you to be safe. I want you to always use a condom and I want you to always be careful."

Molly scratched her shoulder, cocked her head. She flicked her hair back from her face with a hand and sighed. "Um, mom?"

The tone of voice made Jennifer fear the worst. "Yes, Sweetie?"

"I…I think I might be a lesbian."

Jennifer brought her palm up to her forehead and closed her eyes. Of course.


End file.
